Renewal
by stjtiger
Summary: Maggie and Alex stay in instead of going out to a New Years party. Alex faces her past and starts a new with a little help from Maggie. Lemony goodness- femslash.


Of course throughout her teens and twenties, Alex had been met with several suitors. Being the intelligent badass that she is, Alex was able to try her hand at many different kinds of men: tall, short, fat, skinny, biker, gamer, geeky, sexy, emotional, player. All of them she could connect with on some level, but none of them quite clicked for the position in question. During her time in medical school, Alex had met several attractive young men with much potential; any young woman with a good head on her shoulders would trip over themselves for an opportunity with these young men. Alex agreed that they were bright gentlemen, but simply did not click as Alex's match.

Going into the DEO, Alex had begun to accept the life of solitude that she was destined to lead thus far. No man could satisfy the void that Alex was trying to fill. No _man_ that is.

Everything changed when Detective Maggie Sawyer stepped onto the scene- onto _Alex's_ crime scene. Initial friction turned into mutual interests which turned into attraction. The transition was fast and intense on both ends, but Alex was still delaying one aspect of the quickly progressing relationship- sex. Sex was the one thing that killed Alex's past relationships when all else failed. It was not that she was undesirable, in fact she was praised repeatedly by the men lucky enough to be subject to her affection. No, it was that she did not desire them. No matter what walk of life the man came from, none could pleasure Alex. Maggie already proved to have better chemistry with Alex than any of her other suitors. The last thing Alex wanted was to ruin the relationship that they had built. She had yet to explain that to Maggie though.

New Year's Eve- half an hour until midnight, Alex and Maggie decided to just stay in with no desire to fight the crowd of a New Year's party. Yet another heated make out session was on its way to the bedroom, shed jackets marking the trail taken thus far. Alex stopped them just short of the threshold. "What's wrong?" Maggie did not hesitate to question. "This always happens. We get this far and then we just stop."

Alex took a step back, "I'm just not ready. Ok. Step one, this is different from any type of sex that I've ever had before. Step two, sex has always been the downfall of my relationships. Guys would get so pissed that I could honestly say that I never even came close to an orgasm that they would just get fed up and leave me. I don't want to ruin this."

Maggie came close to Alex, taking her hands into hers. "Babe, you said yourself, this is different from any of the sex you've ever had. It's going to feel different, especially for you. Just know that I love you and even if it's not all that it's cut out to be, I will not leave you because of this. And if it makes you feel any better, lesbians do the same things that men do to pleasure women. It just sometimes takes a female touch to get that special feeling that sex should bring. And of course, being with the right person always helps. Just relax. Same routine, just with someone else doing it."

Alex gave it a moment before nodding, pulling Maggie into a heated kiss and barely pulling away, their foreheads maintaining contact. "Alright. Let's do this." Alex chanted as if convincing herself to do it. They shared another kiss that ended with Alex up against the wall, her lips tickling Maggie's ear as she spoke, "Mags, show me how to love."

Maggie put her well defined muscles to work, wrapping Alex around her body and carrying her to the bed. She kissed down Alex's body as she peeled herself off of the woman. Alex sat up long enough to tug her shirt over her head and toss it to the side. "Damn it, I was going to do that," Maggie giggled, but felt a heat rising within her with the feeling of Alex's abs flexing beneath her. Maggie slipped out of her own shirt and tossed it to join Alex's followed closely by her bra. She slithered back up to focus on Alex's breasts. Maggie kissed the bared flesh while meticulously following the bra's material around to the clasp holding it together. Undoing the bra and ripping it away from its owner, Maggie attacked Alex's breasts. She nipped and sucked at the skin soliciting whimpers before finally taking in the first hardened nipple causing Alex to moan. "God Danvers. You're like a little girl you're so sensitive," Maggie acknowledged, moving to remove her own pants and panties in one swift motion, kicking them out behind her.

"I'm sorry Babe, it's been years since I've done something like this."

"Yeah, I can tell. I never said it was a bad thing. Just makes it easier for me," Maggie smiled as she continued her work, sliding a hand down between Alex's legs, rubbing the fabric covering her increasingly wet clit. It simply resulted in more whimpers. The same hand came back up to the button of Alex's jeans. It went to work unbuttoning and unzipping the fitted dark jeans, slipping under the frilly lace panties. The feeling of frill caught Maggie's attention. "Lace, Danvers? Can't say I expected that from you." Embarrassment flushed over Alex's features. "Not saying I don't like it." Alex locked into eye contact as Maggie's tongue gave the nipple one last flick and began tracing a trail down firm abs and past her navel, down to Alex's waistline. Both hands went towards the effort to shimmy the pants off of Alex's broad hips and down her well toned legs. Taking the frilly waistline of her panties between her teeth, Maggie drug the remaining lace from Alex. She went to work flicking at Alex's clit with the tip of her tongue. The new feeling made Alex instinctively jerk her hips and start to pant with the oncoming adrenaline. A flicking, swirling tongue combined with sucking and occasional gentle nips only add to Alex's building pleasure. Maggie came up for air and let her hand continue her work. "Yeah, you like that babe?"

Alex just barely nodded her response while she was still lost in panting pleasure.

"C'mon Agent Danvers, I can't hear you." Maggie brought her mouth back down to Alex's folds, this time her tongue playing around Alex's entrance, a hand left to play with a breast. Another subtle shift and Maggie's tongue played with Alex's clit, two fingers pump in and out of her entrance and the opposite hand stayed to play with a breast.

Alex's mouth flew open, but all that came out were unintelligible moans that kept growing in volume. Finally words started to form between pants, "Fuck! Oh, fuck Maggie! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Alex tensed up, relaxation and pleasure washed down her face as her breathing became heavy yet slower, but her heart rate still raced. This new high brought with it a sense of contentment- a sense of completion, of renewal. No longer did Alex feel the rejection and displacement forced on her by past suitors. In its place were the loving yet addictive properties associated with Maggie's kiss and caress. "That was amazing. _You're_ amazing."

" _That_ was called an orgasm, my dear. You're welcome." Maggie crawled up to claim her place beside Alex on the bed. She glanced at the clock- 12:24. Rolling back over to face Alex, Maggie provided one last soft kiss before engulfing Alex in a snuggling embrace. "Happy new year, Babe."


End file.
